


Hey, Kid

by ELL10TTE



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Coma, I Don't Even Know, M/M, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELL10TTE/pseuds/ELL10TTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Yokozowa and Onodera's fight outside Takano's apartment, Onodera doesn't freak out. Instead, he has a stress-induced panic-attack, and winds up in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Tiny Little Things

Yokozowa Takafumi was not a patient man. He was not one to be nice to others, or show compassion or remorse. And he most definitely was not the kind to do favors, or even enjoy the company of others. But for whatever reason, he found himself doing all of these things when it was for one Takano Masamune. For that one it was never an issue. Wait for me at the train station? Sure. Sorry, it must of slipped my mind! No problem. I'm too busy, take a rain check? Done. And for a while, that was how the world spun on its axis.

But then that one showed up, the little brat who clearly had no appreciation for his work or Takano's caring. Yokozowa wanted to beat the shit out of the guy every time he rejected Masamune; if it was him in his place instead... It wasn't a gradual dislike either, he hadn't like the kid from the moment he'd laid eyes on him.  

Of course, these things would have to be overlooked. Onodera Ritsu was his co-worker, his subordinate, and Takano's lover. So he would tolerate the little shit, for Masamune's sake. 

Of course all these thoughts were far from his mind when he saw the kid standing in the doorway, face flush with embarrassment or something irritating, hands full of medication. Damn, he thought to himself. Damn this kid, damn this world, damn this situation. He couldn't bear seeing the kid's face that way; all sweet and innocent as if he actually cared about Masamune. He'd have to hand it to Onodera, though. He was a pretty convincing actor. Anyone who hadn't seen the facts laid bare would be backing off, giving the two lovers their space and respecting their relationship. Respecting their relationship my ass, Yokozowa thought. The same way Onodera respected their relationship in highschool? There was no way he was letting that happen again.

They talked, then they argued. It didn't take very long, Onodera was naturally hot-headed and Yokozowa just didn't like him. What's worse is the entire time Onodera's face just got more and more stressed, like he was actually hurting him. Yokozowa almost laughed out loud; the brat could be a movie star if he'd just leave Masamune alone. Yokozowa was getting pissed. He raised his voice and Onodera lowered his, almost to the point where Yokozowa was straining to hear him. Speak up, dammit! Look angry! I need to stop feeling bad about yelling at you!

Typically Yokozowa thought about things before he said them. He worked in sales, so obviously he had knowledge of how certain words had different effects on people. But this time there was no thinking, no calculating. He wanted to pour salt in the wounds he'd opened up with his sharp tongue. He wanted to see Onodera cry. He wanted him to get mad and tell him that he could have Masamune, that he'd leave his 'love' alone if Yokozowa left him alone. 

"Then just hop on daddy's coat-tails and just find a different company to work for!" There it is. The killing blow. Yokozowa sat back and waited for his satisfactory response.

He waited for a while, actually. A lot longer then one would expect to wait for some tears. After a while, he got impatient (there's only so much) and opened his eyes to snap at the kid. He took a deep breath, ready to start another long argument, when he saw Onodera.

The kid wasn't crying, he wasn't screaming, and he didn't seem visibly upset. He had his head bowed, hands death-gripping the plastic bag such that his knuckles turned white. His skin was as pale as death. His eyes came in and out of focus, and he wasn't breathing.

"Hey, kid?" Yokozowa asked tentatively. He wanted a response, but he didn't want to break to kid. He reached out a hand, but it was slapped away before it could rest on Onodera's shoulder. Onodera tried to get to his apartment door, taking a few stumbling steps before coming to a stop. Suddenly, the bag fell with a great crash, pill bottles and boxes exploding about the hall. Onodera brought his hands up to his throat and started gagging. He choked and gasped for air like a dying fish. "Kid? Hey!" Yokozowa said in attempt at getting through. Onodera folded in on himself, trying to steady himself on the door handle. His hand slid over the metal like it was oiled, and his collapsed on his side.

"Hey! Onodera! ONODERA!" Yokozowa got on his knees and rolled the limp body onto its back. Onodera was ghostly white and barely breathing. "Hey? Hey! I'm gonna call the hospital, okay? Hey!" His eyes did a half-assed attempt at focusing on his face. Yokozowa whipped his phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance. 

"Yoko-- OI! YOKOZOWA?" Yokozowa almost swore at himself. Takano was standing in the doorway. Actually no, he wasn't, he was at his side, scooping Onodera's body into his lap. "Ritsu? Hey, snap out of it!" Takano picked up the kid and brought him over to the elevator, and Yokozowa scurried after. Takano was driving to the hospital, fuck the ambulance, he wasn't leaving Ritsu here another second. "Ritsu? Hey Ritsu, it's me. Takano?" Takano spoke to Onodera in the backseat of the car; Yokozowa was expected to drive. "Hey, it's going to be all right. Don't freak out, keep breathing. Steady there. Focus on my voice, nothing else matters, just focus on me. We're going to the hospital, Yokozowa's driving us. It'll be okay. Ritsu? Ritsu!" Yokozowa stepped on the gas.

Suddenly for the first time in a while, Yokozowa felt remorse. He felt regret. He felt genuinely awful.

And it sucked.


	2. You...

"Hey, kid." Yokozowa walked into a hospitable room. It was brightly lit and the windows were open, supposedly to let in some sunlight. Not that the person in the bed would care. "Nice to you again, I guess."

Onodera Ritsu lay in the bed. As strong as he liked to pretend he was, he was looking pretty frail right about now. His skin had taken on a permanent pale tone, so much so that it was almost translucent. Yokozowa walked over and took a seat next to the bed. He wasn't really sure why he visited the kid every day. It's not like he even liked the kid. Well this whole thing _was_ his fault... He probably felt guilty.

Guilt? God no. Yokozowa Takafumi doesn't feel remorse.

He cleared his throat and started to speak. "So uh, hi again, I guess." He wasn't too sure how to go about speaking to a comatose person. He couldn't very well go about yelling at him the way he would've done should Onodera be awake. "Your parents have been around to visit a few times. They're really worried about you... I guess that's what parents do. They just worry, all the time." He wondered back to Hiyori. Damn... Just the thought of Hiyori in this situation made him want to punch something. 

He moved away from Onodera's side and inspected a vase of flowers on the side table. They were from Ann. Obviously. Its ridiculous to think that they guy's fiance wouldn't drop by at some point, even if they won't be getting married after all. "Ann-chan left some flowers for you. They're big and orange... I never really saw her as an orange flower kind of person, more of a pink, cherry-blossom type deal. Unless you like orange, but I wouldn't know that.

"Speaking of which, your birthday's on Cherry Blossom day, isn't it? That must be nice. It's always a very pretty day... Takano mentioned your birthday to me, if you were wondering. He's come to visit also, duh." Yokozowa sighed and shook his head. "He really does love you, I guess.

"Of course, I still don't agree with the whole thing, but I'm not about to get into an argument with a comatose person. Haha... that would be awful, even you don't deserve that. Well I mean, a lot of people don't deserve this, you especially." He wanted to punch himself. What am I even doing? Talking to the guy I hate... Maybe I really am feeling guilty.

"I... I fucked up, okay? I fucked everything up." He put his head into his hands and groaned. "Anyways, I'm going to go... You..." Get better? No. Wake up soon? That's messed up. Why am I even thinking about this so hard? It's not like he can hear me. It's not like he can hear anyone in this state...

"You... you... bye.

"See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm in a crunch since I have to get to school soon ^u^  
> i got positive feedback on the last chapter, so i decided to continue! please alert me if you see any typos or grammar issues as i try to avoid those.


	3. Honestly Though,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozowa talks to himself. That's literally it.

They entered the fourth week of Onodera's crisis, and the entire Emerald team showed up after work. Kisa insisted on bringing a party popper and hats to 'lighten up the mood.' No one bothered arguing with him, it wasn't worth the effort. The whole affair was bland and boring, the main topic of conversation being a vase of cherry blossoms left on the table by none other than Ann-chan. Onodera's birthday was coming up after. Best make the most of the celebration. Or something like that.

Yokozowa entered the room a mere few moments after the team had left. They exchanged casual waves in the lobby, but didn't really say anything to each other. He settled down on the chair and picked up a discarded party hat. He clicked his tongue in disgust before tossing it in the trash.

"I'm glad I missed that whole parade there. Seems like the whole thing was just one train-wreck after another. But I understand Kisa-san's intentions in a way. This dreary situation could use some cheering up." Yokozowa paused for a moment before fishing the hat out of the bin and putting it on. "I'm not really seeing how this would help, though.

"You're team really misses you, though. Everyone avoids that whole side of the _building_ now because of the cloud hung over it. It's weird, but they seem to be working more efficiently. It's not really a mood that makes one want to goof off and have a good laugh in. Speaking of work, Hatori-san and Kisa-san are switching off with your authors. They're doing a pretty good job, too, though I feel bad for Hatori-san. He has to deal with Yoshikawa Chiharu on top of your stuff, so he's been pretty stressed as of late. Though I guess it's not really his fault.

"It's not your fault either, or anything. It's... I guess it's my fault. No one's really to blame here except me." Yokozowa sighed and ripped the hat off of his head. He was rambling, and no one likes a rambler. The comatose don't even like a rambler, and they can't even _hear_ his ramblings. Through his haze of thoughts, he became aware of a long, held-out tone. He looked up, annoyed, and searched the room angrily for the source.

His eyes settled on the monitor next to Onodera's bed.

Wait.

There was a long, thin mark drawn across the screen. Yokozowa reached up as if to wipe it off, only to find that it wasn't such a simple thing as that.

What?

"Shit..." Yokozowa said to no one in partiular.

* * *

 

Yokozowa was shaken awake by a nurse. "Sir!" She said loudly. "Sir, if you could please leave, visiting hours are over!" Yokozowa groggily sat up and yawned. His eyes darted to the bed, as if to check something. He felt a strange sense of relief to see Onodera still tucked in safely, but didn't know why. He groaned inwardly, and gave a wave to the attendant on his way out.

"Honestly, I don't know why the fuck I still visit the kid..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters


	4. Lets You and Me Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takano and Yokozowa visit Onodera at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I kind of forgot this existed...

Takano Masamune was not happy. Not to say that he was necessarily all that sad either. Empty. That's what he was. Takano Masamune was empty. Very few things in life seemed to faze him, most of those few things being shitty mangakas and anything to do with Onodera Ritsu. Takano rubbed his eyes. It seemed that fate would have it that he would have to deal with both of these things this week. He sat back in the shitty hospital chair, took a deep breath of the shitty hospital air, blinked his shitty eyes (seriously, the guy was fucking blind) and thought about his shitty life.

The door opened behind him, and even though he would never admit it, it honestly scared him. He turned around and quieted his hammering heart, only to see that it was only Yokozowa. He was surprised, to say the least. He was well aware of Yokozowa and Onodera's less than stellar relationship and didn't expect him to ever bother with visiting. Takano gave a nod, and Yokozowa waved back. 

"I never really expected you to come."

"Well, I guess not," was Yokozowa's reply. They sat in silence, the awkwardness nearly tangible, until Takano spoke up.

"What do you usually do here?"

"What?"

"I'm always so confused when I get here. I'm not sure what to do, what to say. Or even if I should say anything at all." Takano folded his hands in his lap. "So usually I just sit here."

"For a whole hour?"

"Pretty much." Yokozowa was stumped. On one hand, he was amazed that Takano would confide something like this in him. On the other hand... there wasn't really one, he realized.

"Well, I usually talk to him." Takano nodded. He thought about it for a moment as well, but Yokozowa didn't seem to notice any cogs turning in his head. After another few painfully awkward moments, he cleared his throat. "Maybe we should switch." Takano nodded. He thought for a little bit, considering what to say. Yokozowa kept up his end of the deal and stood against the wall. He noticed the color of An-chan's flowers had changed again, but he didn't make any comments about it.

Takano meanwhile, made no moves to say anything. He sat in his empty haze until Yokozowa was sure that he'd forgotten completely about their trade, and that was when he sat up suddenly. "I..." Takano started to speak. "I miss you."

He slouched against the back of the chair after these three words were out of his mouth, but Yokozowa didn't say anything. Takano didn't need words to convey his thoughts to Onodera. The two of them didn't need anything.

Yokozowa once read somewhere that people in comas do in fact dream. He also once read somewhere that dreams are only a few seconds long. Onodera truly only experienced any feeling in there for a mere few moments. Who knows, maybe those moments had already passed. Maybe it had yet to happen, maybe it was occurring right as he had these thoughts.

He was just a shell.

For some reason the thought bothered Yokozowa more than he wanted it too.

Takano pinched his eyes shut and covered them with his hands. "Why do I even come here every day?" Yokozowa sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I was just wondering the same thing."


	5. Tired

"I don't get it." Yokozowa stood up. "I don't fucking get it." He started to pace angrily about the small room. "I don't FUCKING GET IT!" He kicked the chair. Every breath he took smelled of antiseptic and illness, everything he saw was painted over in that same glaring white, white WHITE even Ann's fucking FLOWERS were white. He was slowly going blind from the brightness of the lights, the damn WHITE lights. "I DON'T FUCKING GET IT!!" He kicked over the small chair he had been sitting in. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscience was very confused. 

What don't I get?

I'm Yokozowa Takafumi. Aged 28. My first love was Takano Masamune. I never fell in love with anyone after that.

I'm Yokozowa Takafumi. Aged 28. My first love was Takano Masamune. I never fell in love...

I'm Yokozowa Takafumi. My first love was Takano Masamune. I fell in love...

I'm...

I fell in love... no wait, never fell in... love.

Love.

"DAMN IT!" He stamped his foot since he no longer had a chair to assault. "DAMN IT ALL!" He kicked the bedframe, knocking a chart off the front of the bed. For a moment he swore that Onodera flinched. "Wake up damn it!" He kicked the bedframe again, and again. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKER!" Again and again. "WAKE UP!" Over and over until his anger was spent and he tired out. Clicking his toungue, he grabbed his coat off of the floor and swung it over his shoulder. "Why do I even come here every day."

* * *

 

I'm tired.

I'm... tired.

Tired.

Ti... red.

...

...

...Who's screaming?

...

Stop.

...Stop!

Shut up!

Who is screaming!

Ow!

Stop that!

Stop... th...

Tired.

Ti...red.

Ti

* * *

 

Takano dropped his phone.

"I'm sorry... what?" The person on the line sighed and repeated herself. 

"Regarding your friend Onodera Ritsu who was admitted on the day of..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy going to nerd central (aka band camp)  
> I'm not really sure what happened with this chapter but...


	6. Chapter 6

Yokozowa stared down at his phone for the longest time, as if the text that appeared on its front was merely a trick of the eye. An apparition that would disappear if he so much as blinked at it. Slowly he let go of the breath he wasn't aware that he was holding and clicked on the message.

From: Masamune

Subject: He woke up

Yokozowa didn't even need to click on the message since there wasn't any text in it. Why would there be, anyways? The subject line said it all. He closed his eyes for a long time and looked at the screen again. The message was still there. It was no illusion.

Onodera Ritsu had finally woken up.

* * *

Takano Masamune was many things that morning. For one, first and foremost, he was really fucking tired. The bags under his eyes were dark and sinister looking, but Onodera didn't care. He looked up at Takano's face with a smile, and Takano smiled back. Two, he was happy. He was so goddamn happy he was surprised that his good mood hadn't summoned a horde of fairies and rainbows and sunshine.

Onodera blinked sleepily, but refused to take his eyes of Takano's face. His lips curled up in a drowsy look of euphoria and Takano almost burst out laughing.

He looks more tired than I do, he thought. "Ironic since all you've been doing is sleeping."

"Hmm?" Onodera asked.

"Oh, nothing." Takano kissed his forehead. "I'm just glad you're back."

* * *

Yokozowa wasn't quite sure why but he was frantically running in through the sliding doors of the hospital. "Onodera Ritsu," he told the lady working the front desk between pants. As he neared the room, he could hear laughter inside. Quietly so as to not be heard, he snuck up on the door and peered in through the small window.

Takano was sitting in that little plastic chair and he was talking animatedly to a small figure laying in the bed. Yokozowa smiled despite the pang in his chest.

Because he finally realized that Onodera Ritsu was awake he was finally awake.

Because he finally realized why Masamune loved him so.

Because he finally realized why he'd been visiting the kid every day.

Yokozowa took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Hey, Kid...!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slacking off so much i kind of forgot this existed haha dont throw things at me

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate on me please? this is the first time i've ever written a fanfic and it's REALLY HARD OH MY GOD  
> onodera's my baby but i love hurting him TTATT


End file.
